disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nien Nunb
Aaron is the main protagonist of Disney's The Little Merman franchise; an animated television spin-off series based on Disney's The Little Mermaid franchise. Aaron is also the first born son of Eric and Ariel, the younger brother of Melody, the older brother twin of Justin, the older brother of Stephan, Diana, Rachel and Marina, the grandson of Triton and the late Athena, and the nephew of Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista and Andrina. Background Personality Like both of his parents, Aaron is brave, daring, highly intelligent, headstrong, spirited, independent, wise, adventurous and curious, like his father Eric, he is shy around girls but to a far less extent, also unlike his mother Ariel, from her teenage years, he is not impulsive, reckless and naive. Aaron is very calm, level-headed, patient, mature and calculating, as he is far less likely to jump into dangerous situations, than his older sister, Melody, unlike his maternal grandfather, Triton at first, Aaron has very good control over his temper, to the point that he is slow to anger, even when he does lose his temper, it is always in a controlled way. Aaron is very serious when it comes to his duties as both the prince/future king of his father's kingdom and a member of the Celestial Order, despite his responsibilities, he is very relaxed. Despite his serious demeanor, Aaron has a good sense of humor, also when he is off duty, he can be cheerful, carefree and laid-back. Despite being of royalty; Aaron is very selfless, polite, humble, modest, respectful and well mannered, he has a strong sense of justice, honor and good morals, Aaron is not only capable of acknowledging his mistakes, but he also capable of learned from them as well, he also feels guilt and remorse for his actions, especially if they have hurt the people he cares about, whether it is in a physical or emotional way; directly or indirectly. Physical appearance TBA Powers and Abilities Powers *'Human-Merman Hybrid Physiology:' As a result of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron possesses various inhuman feats; such as superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, flexibility, agility, mobility, jumping, leaping, durability, endurance, senses, etc. **'Superhuman Strength:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron possesses far more strength than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures, aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Speed:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron can move much faster than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures, aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron can react far much faster than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures, aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Flexibility:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron possesses far more flexibility than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures, aquatic creatures and marine creatures. **'Superhuman Agility:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron possesses far more agility than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures, aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Mobility:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron possesses far more mobility than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures, aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Jumping:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron can jump much higher than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures, aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Leaping:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron can lead much further than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures, aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Durability:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron possesses far more durability than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures, aquatic/marine creatures; to the point that he can feel little to no pain. **'Superhuman Endurance:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron possesses far more endurance than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures, aquatic/marine creatures; for example, when he fell off a cliff that was at least several feet off the ground, he survived with barely any injuries. **'Superhuman Senses:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron possesses far more senses of normal humans, merpeople, land creatures, aquatic/marine creatures; allowing him to see, hear and smell better than any ordinary individual of his species. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron is able to heal much faster, more extensively and efficiently than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures, aquatic/marine creatures. He is able to regenerate damage cells, organs, burned skin, lost limbs, etc. He can heal from minor injuries in a matter of seconds; but it takes him a matter of minutes to heal from serious injuries. It is unknown if Aaron's accelerated healing factor is powerful enough to affect his aging. **'Superhuman Immunity:' Due to his accelerated healing factor; Aaron is immune to most, if not all types of diseases, illnesses, sickness, drugs, poisons, toxins, etc. **'Underwater Breathing:' Due to his merman heritage, Aaron is capable of breathing under water (regardless if he is in his human or merman form); a feat that even his older sister, Melody is incapable of doing. **'Speed Swimming:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron is capable of swimming at a much faster rate than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures, aquatic creatures and marine creatures (regardless if he is in his human or merman form), in terms of undersea travel, or sea travel; for example, Aaron was able to get to King Triton's palace from Eric's kingdom in a matter of seconds, as well as getting from Denmark to Antarctica in a similar time fashion, like dolphins and killer whales, Aaron is also capable of leaping out of water at great heights. **'Thermoendurance:' Due to his merman heritage, Aaron is highly resistant to extreme warm/cold temperatures and environments. **'Rapid Adaptability:' Due to his merman heritage, Aaron is capable of rapid adaptability; for example, when he was temporarily turned into a merman by Triton's trident, Aaron was able to learned how to swim in a few minutes, if not a few seconds, and move in the same timespan, as well as quickly learning about the merpeople customs. **'Aquapathy:' Due to his merman heritage, Aaron is capable of speaking with aquatic fauna. *'Magic:' Partly due to his years of study and practice under the tutelage of Emmanuel, and mainly due to his rapid adaptability, Aaron excels, becoming an exceptionally powerful sorcerer, he is also the most powerful of his siblings, as member of the royal family of Atlantica; Aaron's mystical powers surpass that of most members of the Celestial Order, his powers are also greatly enhance whenever he utilizes the trident of Atlantica or the sword of Atlantica. **'Light Generation:' Aaron can generate, create and project photons of light, particularly starlight from both his hands. **'Photokinesis:' Aaron can manipulate photons of light, particularly starlight; as he uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Electrogenesis:' Aaron can generate, create and project electricity, particularly lightning from both his hands. **'Electrokinesis:' Aaron can manipulate electricity, particularly lightning; as he uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Air Generation:' Aaron can generate, create and project air, particularly gale-force from both his hands. **'Aerokinesis:' Aaron can manipulate air, particularly gale-force; as he uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Pyrogenesis:' Aaron can generate, create and project fire from both his hands. **'Pyrokinesis:' Aaron can manipulate fire; he uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Lava Generation:' Aaron can generate, create and project lava from both his hands. **'Magmakinesis:' Aaron can manipulate lava; as he uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Hydrogenesis' Aaron can generate, create and project water from both his hands. **'Aquakinesis:' Due to his merman heritage, Aaron can manipulate water, his aquakinesis becomes even more lethal when he combines it with his magic; as he uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Cryogenesis:' Aaron can generate, create and project sub-freezing temperatures, particularly ice from both his hands. **'Cryokinesis:' Aaron can manipulate sub-freezing temperatures, particularly ice; as he uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Geogenesis:' Aaron can generate, create and project earth substance, particularly sand, rock, stone, earthquakes, shock waves or any other minerals. **'Geokinesis:' Aaron can manipulate earth substance, particularly sand, rock, stone, earthquakes, shock waves or any other minerals; as he uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Magnetism Generation:' Aaron can generate, create and project powerful magnetic fields. **'Magnetokinesis:' Aaron can manipulate powerful magnetic fields, allowing him to control metal or any magnetic objects; as he uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. Abilities *'Expert Swordsman:' Partly due to his years of training under the tutelage of Eric and Emmanuel, and mainly due to his rapid adaptability, Aaron is a highly skilled swordsman, his swordsmanship skills are to the point that he can take on several highly skilled swordsmen/swordswomen all by himself, relatively easily. Aaron's fighting style is a combination of offense, defense, counter, pure brute strength, speed, agility, solid defense and amazing precision respectively; to the point that he can overwhelm most of his opponents. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist:' Partly due to his years of training under the tutelage of Emmanuel, and mainly due to his rapid adaptability, Aaron is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist; his skills in and-to-hand combat and martial arts are to the point that he can take on several highly skilled opponents (regardless if they are armed or not) all by himself, with little effort. *'Expert Swimmer:' Due to him being half-merman, Aaron is a highly skilled swimmer. *'Singing:' Aaron is an excellent singer; a talent that he has inherited from both of his parents, Ariel and Eric respectively. Weapons and Equipment Aaron's valued weapon and possession is his sword, shield and armor that are all made out of Aqua-Star metal alloy. He also has robes that are made out of Aqua-Sun fabric (the equivalent of "Aqua-Star"). *'Sword of Atlantica:' Aaron utilizes a legendary gold/silver magic cutlass as his main weapon of choice, for defensive or offensive purposes; it is similar in appearance to the one that was used by his father, Eric in The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. Aaron's sword is razor-sharp to the point that it can cut through almost any substance known to humans and merpeople, it also possesses magical powers and abilities similar to the trident of Atlantica, however, unlike the trident, it can only be utilized by an individual who is pure of heart; pure good. *'Shield:' Aaron occasionally utilizes a gold/silver magic shield as his second weapon of choice; for defensive purposes. *'Aqua-Star Armor:' Aaron utilizes gold/silver magic combat armor to protect himself from his enemies in battle; it is based on the magic battle armor worn by his mentor Emmanuel. *'Aqua-Sun Robes:' Aaron occasionally utilizes gold/silver magic robes to protect himself from his enemies in battle; it is based on the robes worn by his mentor Emmanuel. Trivia *Aaron is 1 year younger then his older sister Melody; as he was born 1 month before Melody's 1th birthday party. *Aaron's (along with his other siblings, Justin, Stephan, Diana, Rachel and Marina) physical attributes; such as strength, speed, reflexes, flexibility, agility, mobility, jumping, leaping, durability and endurance, surpasses that of normal humans, merpeople, land creatures, aquatic/marine creatures (this is due to him having the combined physical attributes of both humans and merpeople alike); his speed swimming abilities also surpass that of even his mother, Ariel (regardless if Aaron is in his human or merman form). *Out of all his siblings; Aaron is the most calm, level-headed, patient, serious and mature. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:The Little Mermaid's Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Titular characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Unofficial Disney Heroes Category:Siblings